Piano Secret
by Cosmic Alchemist
Summary: Roy is on night patrol and he hears music from Ed's room.He opens the door and sees Ed doing somthing he never imangined.Parental Roy/Ed.Maybe a oneshot but please message me if you want other people to find out.Please review.
1. Roy Mustang

**Cosmic Alchemist here!I'm taking a break from my other stories and writing this be a one-shot but I might get other characters but for now it is just Ed and Roy suggest your character you want to learn about Ed and his piano.I will probrally delete Untitled I lost ideas for it I'm going to put it up for enjoy and review.**

** _Disclamer:I don't own FullMetal alchemist unfourtanly but I own the song_**

Roy Mustang was walking down the dorms at sighed patrolling was easy all you had to do was make sure everyone was in their room and there was no walked down the last hall As he walked past FullMetal's room he heard a strange sound he stopped and listened it sounded like music.

_Father you left me when I was 2_

_Mother who cried over you_

_She died I reached out to her_

_But last not ment to be_

_Brother who loved you _

_died for me you didn't care_

_and you left me alone_

_Your son killed brother_

_killed me too _

_Alchemy is the key _

_you told me_

_My arm and leg are in the gate_

_my brother is late_

_I can't wait_

_Father you left when I was 2_

_Mother who cried over you_

_She died I reached out to her_

_But last not to be_

Mustang opened the door and saw Ed sitting by a piano his fingers on was was moving his fingers on the keys making a started to sing again.

_When I see you again_

_you better hide_

_I'm going to kill you_

_slowly with pain_

_That son of yours_

_is in so much pain_

_Your other son is_

_in the gate_

_your first born died_

_because of you_

Ed burst into tears but he kept singing

_Mother died crying over you_

_Brother died saving me_

_You dissapered twice_

_when I needed you most_

_Hoenhiem you bastard _

_I'm the last Elric_

_Goodbye_

_Father Mother and Brother_

_Father you left when I was 2_

_Mother cried over you_

_She died I reached out to her_

_But last not ment to be_

Ed collapsed crying and Roy sat beside him and hugged him."FullMetal it's ok"Roy of answering Ed played again and sang.

_I cried since october 11_

_why is that day so cursed for me_

_The house,mom and now you_

_Brother why have I failed you_

_This is what I have to say_

_Mother died crying for dad_

_You died protecting me_

_Dad will die because of me_

_I hate him with passion_

Ed played a last note stood up wiped his tears and turned to Roy."Don't tell anyone Al knew before he was taught me my whole life"Ed noddd and drew Ed into a big hug.

**Thanks for reading please review.I typed this fast and I thought about it in tell me if you want a new chapter with either Riza,Havoc,a humunculis !**

**__****-Cosmic Alchemist-**


	2. Alphonse Elric

Al walked into his dorm he shared with his brother and he sighed as he heard a sound from his brothers sounded like music.

_Mother Father Brother and I _

_Those were the days most precious to me_

_But now is the time to stop thinking of them_

_Now is the time to fix the mistake I made_

_No one's fault except for mine_

Al looked shocked he never heard his brother sing before and he finally knew what the piano they bought was for.

_Brother I know what you think as the night goes by_

_This is your fault while I think it's mine_

_I told you we could do this_

_You tried to talk me out of it_

_I'm here to tell you that we are orphans _

_because father left us behind_

If armour could cry Al would be crying one knew Ed played piano not even him Ed started to sing again.

_Mother of mine you should of told us_

_you where sick you could of prevented it_

_if you told someone we wouldn't be here_

Al knew this was true but couldn't help wondering what their lives would be like if the mom told someone she was sick.

_Father why did you live us_

_We had to fend for each other_

_If you didn't leave us mom wouldn't die_

Al still didn't believe that his father was the reason for mom's death.

_Brother your my world_

_If you weren't here I would die_

_I cry and cry for you tonight_

Al couldn't help it anymore he ran to his brother and hugged stopped playing and hugged his brother back."Mom taught me when I was young"Ed explained Al nodded. He learned a new secret and would never told anyone.


End file.
